degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ArianaFan14
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Miles Hollingsworth II page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Loveya (talk) 05:24, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Ok thanks Thank you. :) + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 00:44, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :No problem. I am gonna fight this and 00:45, July 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Vandal It's not vandalism, because we all decided we have it for its ratchetness and Camille and Lauren both said we can keep it. Pokemonred200 (talk) 20:16, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :What kind of wiki is this?! -- I am gonna fight this and 21:52, August 12, 2014 (UTC)ArianaFan14 Clew I don't hate you for that. I love them too! Not as much as Eclare but more then Brew.7divagurl1 (talk) 14:34, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :I like Eclare too. But I don't like Drecky. I mean seriously, Becky is Drew's dead brother's ex-girlfriend. It's messed up. -- I am gonna fight this and 22:29, August 18, 2014 (UTC)ArianaFan14 RE: Moving comments Hey! Unfortunately, there's no possible way to move article comments to a specific page. The only way to get rid of comments would be to delete them. I might remove that whole mess on the Miles-Tristan friendship page. I know it's an eyesore. :/ CamilleA05 ♥ because I love you 01:03, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Just Wondering Hi!, I'm just wondering, but how do you know me? (not being rude) From MikeyRocks33 (I don't know how to do signatures Clew I love clew 3> always. Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas, Ariana! :D I hope you have a great day! <3 Loveya Pictures last longer. 01:25, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey AF14 Hey. I'm not sure if you saw it but I apologized for the things I said about you earlier this month and it got no replies or anything, so I wanted to apologize now. I'm sorry for calling you nasty and I promise I will respect anything you have say from now on. I had no reason to do that and as I said before, I'm sorry. Thank you! Aww, thanks, sweetie! Crazychick08 (talk) 01:43, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Eighteen In north american a person usually isn't considered legally an adult until they are eighteen and over. What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 04:03, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Yes I know I am canadian and lived here soon I was born. The age of being Sixteen only applies to being able to become licensed to drive vehicles. The age to adulthood is still eighteen and some provinces it's nineteen.What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 04:34, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorry that is different that is age of consent not age of adulthood. What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 05:07, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Degrassi Adults Category "Degrassi Adults" don't apply for students still attending High School, no matter what their age. Only returning Alumni can have the category but not the current students. Donna (talk) 12:36, March 6, 2015 (UTC)